Pelvic floor disorders are common, bothersome, and inadequately treated. The overarching aim of the investigators from the proposed University of Utah Pelvic Floor Disorders Network Clinical Site is to improve women's health in the area of pelvic floor dysfunction. To this end, site specific aims include: 1) Identifying priority areas of research, 2) Developing assessment tools, 3) Developing and implementing PFDN protocols 4) Recruiting and enrolling subjects in PFDN protocols, 5) Achieving on-target recruitment goals and high subject retention 6) Ensuring high-quality data 7) Transmitting data accurately to the Data Coordinating Center, 8) Participating in data analysis, 9) Disseminating results to the research community, and 10) Producing high-quality publications The broad scientific aim for the randomized clinical trial outlined in this proposal is to evaluate whether a pessary placed immediately after vaginal surgery for pelvic organ prolapse improves anatomic success compared to usual care. RELEVANCE: One in four American women has moderate to severe symptoms of pelvic floor disorders. Improving prevention, diagnosis and treatment of these disorders is crucial. The University of Utah has contributed substantially to our knowledge in this area and has demonstrated its ability to fully participate in the cooperative mechanism of the Pelvic Floor Disorders Network. Through continued participation in this network, the multi-disciplinary team of Utah site investigators plan to progress women's healthcare further.